


Forgetful - cover art

by Jajs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Swan Queen Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of thelastgoodname's "Forgetful" for the Four Letter Words Swan Queen Big Bang!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetful - cover art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelastgoodname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastgoodname/gifts).



"It was a choice she'd already made" 


End file.
